


Babydoll Boxing

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted DC Fics [7]
Category: JSA, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940s. War is everywhere, and in the horizon, a new type of hero is appearing. Special people, with abilities beyond the knowledge of mortal men. In all this, a man with a pair of worn boxing gloves is just trying to keep his world safe, and his prime student too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ted was sitting in the makeshift office, doing his best to plow through the piles of paperwork left there. Math was definitely not his best subject, and if he was honest, the more rounds he went in the competitive ring the harder it got. It might be time to retire and run the gym full time at this rate. He was starting to feel parts of his body he didn't know he had.

His frustrated grumbling was soon interrupted by the sounds of someone hitting the heavy bag rather hard. Surprise crossed his face as he checked the time on his watch. It was late, not many people made it out at this time, he mostly kept the gym open for himself, but he was fairly certain he'd locked up tonight. He cocked his head, listening for a moment, letting the sounds wash over him until a smile broke across his face. Sounded like one of the lighter heavy bags, hit low and often. He only knew one regular that put that kind of ferocity into her work.

Ted stood up and dusted himself off, pausing to grin into the mirror before he strode from the office. He leaned against the wall, watching the young woman go through the motions, a keen eye on the precision of her strikes. He remained silent for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt or throw off her concentration. Finally, though, he felt the need to do his job, as teacher.

"You're still coming in too low on the left side, Dinah. You've gotta start about three inches higher or you lose some of the precision. Sure it's more power, but it don't right matter if you come in on top of a bone, which at your height you will hitting like that. Break your dang hands that way."

He smiled to soften the blow from the words. He strove to teach with a degree of gentleness his instructors never used, especially with the gals, especially with this gal. He moved lithely into the space beside her, going through the motions to show her, and get a better look at her. Underneath the makeup, there were the clear markings of a bruise forming around her eye.

"Nice shiner."

He wouldn't say anything more. If she wanted to tell him her tale, she would. If not, that was her business. He wasn't one to pry, but this gal had a fire he'd hate to see put out. He watched Dinah as she corrected her movements, a swell of pride at what a ready student she was filling his chest with a paternal warmth. She really was a fast learner, made an old boxer's heart proud for sure. He wasn't entirely surprised that the girl was avoiding the topic of her shiner, though. "Mr. Grant, have you been reading the paper lately? Read about the Flying Man and the streak in the winged hat?"

Her question surprised him, as she asked about the hints local newspapers had been tossing about, particularly when she mentioned the Flying Man. Ted himself had been fascinated by the tales he'd read, they were what had inspired him to hit the streets himself, though he needed a better costume than a balaclava for sure. He offered the young woman a crooked smile. "I've read a few things about that, certainly." He half turned, looking out across the gym, but watching her curiously from the corner of one eye. "Why do you ask? Have you caught sight of the caped menace?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I read about how they have stopped threats or are keeping the city and world safer. Maybe that's true, but what about the smaller picture?These streets are getting more and more volatile and dangerous for us. Especially women. People are growing desperate from the lack of gas stamps and food rations. One of my friends was mugged and left with scars on her face.We need someone here to protect the innocent just trying to trudge through." 

It was like listening to his own words come out of her mouth. There were many reasons that Dinah was his favourite student, this was just one of them. Should he say something, anything about his own private forays into the night? He frowned, debating with himself. The good old boy inside him wanted to keep the girl safe, she was a florist for Pete's sake! But the part of him that was raised by Ma Grant knew that Dinah was tough as nails, and a better boxer than most of the blokes that came through his gym.

She was a great gal, and he was starting to feel like he should have someone at his back. Plus... he was pretty sure now where she'd landed that shiner. "About that... the someone needing to look out for the little guys. Have you heard anything about the Cat? I know he hasn't hit the papers, but there's been rumbles in the neighbourhood about a big fella in a mask sneaking out of the shadows and putting some brutes in their place. Reflexes like a cat they say."

A little pride underlaid his words, he couldn't help it. He was proud of what he was doing, and if he could fish the details from the girl about what she was really up to, then maybe it was time they join forces and really make a distance out there.

"Yes! I heard someone say he has hits that feel like bricks. A few girls at the shop were talking about him." She pauses catching the gleam in his eye and the pride in his voice. "Are you saying....?" Her wide eyes are full of surprise and she wonders if she should be honest. Tell him what she's been doing. The nights spent lurking in the shadows fighting against people with darkness in their hearts. She bites her lip. "I have a confession, but you have to swear secrecy!"

Ted gave a long, low chuckle. The gal was a swift one, that was for sure. At least she was finally going to come clean about that shiner. He moved position to steady her bag, indicating that she should keep working it over as they spoke. "I'll make that promise gladly, little bird. Try the next set aimed higher while we talk, around where the face might be on a taller man. You gotta compensate for your height."

She was good, he knew she was good, but the real question was if she was good enough. He didn't really want to see her out on the streets alone, but if your backup had weak spots, they became your weak spots.


End file.
